carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Drone
Drones are a bit deformable but I think the deformation is reset when the deformed drone is out of the area processing (too far from player, a bit like peds in C1). Also Drones aren't Noncars, the engine sees them very differently. Noncars are actually part of the track and processed with it, only their physics (once activated) is loaded externaly. However drones are loaded from external ressources from the start. Usualy with drones you can't do much besides making them follow paths ; their groove and funk support is rather limited. Noncars however can't follow a path as complex as a drone, but can be way more animated (both funks and grooves) ; it is also possible to do very nifty physics tricks with noncars (such as encased & rag dolls inspired wireframe bboxes, etc.). Toshiba-3 20:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :So you're suggesting we create a new article (or at least a new section) for noncars. I'll get on to it as soon as I can. {EspyoT} 00:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, done, but... Is there any difference between noncar and accessory? {EspyoT} 16:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll try to sum this up about accessories, drones, noncars etc.: Drones are just drones they shouldn't be related to anything else, even when they are hit they don't become accessories. IMO they are closer to cars than objects. Accessories actually are noncars and powerups. Smashables aren't accessories either. Powerups and smashables are very similar but I guess the fact that the powerups beheaviour is hardcoded makes the difference ; also smashables are more part of the level design than gameplay development. :::What's listed in the Accessory article are noncars physics files and smashable-generated noncars physics files. Different noncars might share the same physics file. (there are more C1 noncars physics files btw) :::IMO you can let the accessory page as it is and also let the noncars part of the accessory article too. Just remove the sentence about drones yes and maybe clean the drone article from noncars references as after all they are different level design elements. In the accessory article I would also edit the part were it says that noncars aren't part of the gameplay: sure they help the atmosphere but they can be very related to the gameplay! A simple example is the elevator in the New Sumo arena, it is a noncar set as an elevator and gameplay-wise it does all the job. Same for these doors in the Nuclear Silo. etc. you get the idea. :::Hope this helps! Toshiba-3 23:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, so, in conclusion: Drones are small cars that move around and almost seem to have artificial intelligence (they don't, of course). Noncars are a type of accessory. Noncars are like objects that do their role in their spot of the level (like automatic doors). And the rest of the accessories that aren't noncars are just obstacles that don't even have any animations. Is that it? {EspyoT} 22:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Noncars aren't only elevators, they are also all the furniture in the streets like trashbins, lampposts, cactuses, etc. and those aren't animated. Powerups are accessories as well but they aren't obstacles. To make things a bit worse, another type of elements (actor) can be animated without being a noncar or anything we talked so far. I understand this might sound quite complicated after all for someone who doesn't mod C1/C2 on a daily basis ; I'll try to have a go at writing those articles when I'll have a bit of time. Toshiba-3 22:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok. As of now, I'll add a note to the pages. {EspyoT} 13:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC)